


The Fireworks we Heard That Day

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, M/M, Short & Sweet, This is just a really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: Rin and Haru watch fireworks in America.That’s it, that’s the fic
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 8





	The Fireworks we Heard That Day

**Author's Note:**

> I write another RinHaru fic and it’s super short
> 
> This one I just wrote on impulse so, enjoy maybe

Haru stared up at the sky, it was blue, like the water. A large expanse of emptiness, waiting to be soared across. “It’s like the ocean, without the water.”

“You do know the sky is where we get a lot of our water right?” Rin lectured, standing over from where Haru was floating.

Haru moved to stand in the water, lower himself just enough so that most of his body was back in the water. “Rin,” he addressed plainly.

“It’s already 3pm, we’re gonna be late if you keep soaking here like this,” Rin reminds.

“Ah right, we were going somewhere won’t we,” Haru remembers, finally getting out of the pool and taking the towel from Rin’s hand to dry off.

The two were in America for the nationals of the year, which happened to end up with them being around for a local holiday, The Fourth of July. Rin had decided that it’d be pretty romantic for him and his boyfriend Haru to go watch the fireworks together. Of course, that was if he could somehow drag Haru to the spot in the first place.

“The fireworks start at 6 you know.”

“Then why are you rushing me at 3?”

“Because I know how long you take, plus I wanted to take you too dinner too...” Rin blushes, he really was such a sap for romance.

“Will there be mackerel?” Haru asks, ruining the moment as always.

“Yes yes there will be mackerel.”

“Then let’s go,” Haru already started making his way to the exit of the pool.

“Wait you can’t just leave in just your swimsuit! Haruuu!”

—

After 2 and a half hours of dragging Haru around, they made it to “the spot”. It was a wonderful little lookout on a biggish hill that looked onto the city.

“From here you can see everything!” Rin said in awe.

“It’s only tall buildings and bright lights,” Haru deadpanned.

“You’re no fun yknow that?”

Haru simply shrugged, shuddering a little at the temperature. It was a fairly warm season, but at night it did get cooler, and being this high up surely didn’t help. He moved closer to Rin, placing his head on his shoulder.

“H-Haru?” Rin stutters, blushing at Haru’s action. Haru wasn’t much for doing any kind of touching outside, sure they’d sometimes hold hands, sneak in a little kiss, but nonetheless it still caught Rin a bit off guard.

“It’s cold,” Haru replied simply, nuzzling up more into Rin.

Rin smiled, Haru was just too cute sometimes. As he was looking at Haru he heard a sudden noise coming from the direction of the city, and not one of the normal city noises.

“Hey Haru, look!”

Haru looked up to where Rin was pointing, seeing a little gleam of light shooting up into the sky. The two boyfriends watched as it exploded into a flower of colors in the sky. Soon after many more started coming up, coloring the sky in tons and tons of colors.

“It’s so beautiful!” Rin admired, smiling childishly at the fireworks display.

“Mm, pretty...” Haru repeated, staring lovingly at Rin, who turned his head to look at him quizzically.

Haru simply smiled, moving from his position to kiss Rin. “H-huh? W-w-wh- so suddenly??” Rin stuttered, face immediately turning a reddish tint.

“You looked so good,” Haru said, Rin swearing he sounded even more seductive then normal.

“Nngh, you’re just no fair are you,” Rin complained, moving to kiss Haru on his own accord as an especially loud firework goes off above them.

And the night went on, fireworks, kisses, and a love that not even the icy chill of the water could break.

🎆 The End  🎆

**Author's Note:**

> I keep rewatching Free, why is this show so addicting


End file.
